


Squeaky Clean

by danwriteskink



Series: Cross Bones Style [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa grinned. "It vibrates, what was I supposed to do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mechanical/technological square for 2011 kink_bingo

Lisa opened the door with her elbow; her hands were full of brightly coloured plastic fish and other bath toys. She was juggling them into a plastic bag, which Remy took and held open.

"Rachel's pre-school is having a yard sale, and she doesn't play with these anymore." Lisa let the toys tumble into the bag. Before Remy closed the bag, though, Lisa's hand darted back in and retrieved one: a green amorphous shape in nubbly green plastic.

"I was going to save that one," she said. "I think it has other, more interesting applications."

Remy turned it over in her hand. It was vaguely phallic, she supposed, if you have a good imagination. And Lisa did have a good imagination. "So, it's bath time, then?"

Lisa shook her head, and took the toy, flipping it over to show the switch. "This one doesn't go in the bath." She pushed the switch, and handed it back to Remy.

She almost dropped it; it was weighted inside;. it didn't so much vibrate as judder in her hands, jerking all over the place as the weights moved around. "This is for kids?"

"Well, to be fair, it's meant for under-twos," said Lisa. "It's meant to move in unpredictable ways, to encourage them to chase it. I always felt the idea was a bit patronising, honestly. Rachel's a kid, not a kitten."

Remy held it out, pushed against Lisa's stomach, felt it buzz against her skin. "Yeah, I know what you were thinking when you bought it."

Lisa grinned. "It vibrates, what was I supposed to do?"

They set up on Lisa's bed, Remy on her knees facing the mirror over the dresser and Lisa kneeling behind her to watch over her shoulder. Remy slicked the toy with plenty of lube. Feeling a little ridiculous, she slipped the head of the thing between her lips and pressed it against her entrance.

Behind her, Lisa breathed out slowly, stroking Remy's belly as the toy slid in, disappearing inch by inch into Remy's cunt. Remy leaned back against Lisa's body. The damned thing was big, and the fit was more than a little tight. She took some shallow breaths, and worked it further inside herself. The strange little nubbles on the surface of the toy dragged at the skin, and while it wasn't painful now, she wondered how it would feel when the toy was switched on.

She must have tensed up, or given some indication that she was unsure, because Lisa batted her hand away, and began a slow stroke against her clit, working the nub around and around in just the right rhythm. She knew Remy so well by now. Remy sighed, leaned back and spread her legs further. In the mirror, she watched herself thrust forwards onto Lisa's fingers, with the bizarre green toy projecting from her cunt like some alien probe. Lisa's arms were both wrapped around Remy's body now: one at her clit, and one tweaking an nipple with sure, firm fingers. Remy was in that beautiful place now, the one where she had handed all control of her body over to Lisa. Even if she wasn't tied up, it was a kind of restraint, to lie still against her body and let Lisa's hands do what she wanted.

Her legs were wide apart by now, and Lisa gently but mercilessly pushed the toy deeper inside her. Remy's cunt stretched wide around the toy, despite how wet she was, and she breathed in short, shallow breaths, watching Lisa's face in the mirror. Lisa let her fingers bump against the switch on the toy, and laughed softly as Remy's body went rigid in anticipation of the sensory overload that never came. Then, Lisa rested her chin on Remy's shoulder and flicked the switch.

She arched against Lisa as the vibrations spread. The sensation was intense - a little too intense and unpredictable for her to come just yet. The weights shifted as the toy tried to lurch inside her body. Now and then it felt amazing, but just as often it was too much stimulation and she wanted to squirm away from it. Lisa held her still, though, because Lisa was Lisa, and it was all about the ordeal. Remy gritted her teeth, and set about concentrating hard on chasing down her climax.

In the mirror, she looked amazing and otherworldly, with the lurid, asymmetric plastic thing emerging lewdly from between her legs. She moved in odd, alien ways, trapped in Lisa's arms, and her eyes were wide, her mouth open and panting. When Lisa reached down to wrap her hand around the base of the toy, she whimpered and pressed herself against it. Lisa pushed up and forwards, until the vibrations were in just the right spot. Remy rode the thing hard for a few seconds, bucking back and forth, until finally, finally she came.

Lisa, being Lisa, left the thing running for a few seconds longer, while Remy shrieked and wriggled in over-stimulated desperation. When Remy was finally begging in hoarse whispers for it to please, please stop, she laughed and let the thing go. It slipped out of Remy's cunt easily, and fell to the floor.

Remy collapsed against Lisa, and the two of them folded together on the bed. While the sweat dried on her skin, she looked up at Lisa's face: serene and smug as fuck. "Well, you look like you got your money's worth. I'm sure the company will be pleased."

Lisa pressed her lips to Remy's shoulder. "I should write a letter. They'll probably send me twenty more."

Remy shuddered at the thought. "One was enough for me."


End file.
